1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device for a suitcase, and more particularly to a hanging device that is mounted on the retractable handle of the suitcase to hang a bag (briefcase or portfolio) that is placed on the top of the suitcase and is supported by the protruding flange of the main body, thereby facilitating a user carrying the bag and the suitcase simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suitcase in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a case body 1, two rollers 13 rotatably mounted on the case body 1, two pull handles 11 retractably mounted on the case body 1, and a handgrip 12 mounted on the two pull handles 11. However, the conventional suitcase cannot be used to support a bag (briefcase or portfolio), thereby causing inconvenience to a user when carrying the conventional suitcase and the bag simultaneously.
Another conventional suitcase in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a case body 2, a pull handle 21 retractably mounted on the case body 2, and a handgrip 22 pivotally mounted on the pull handle 21. However, the conventional suitcase cannot be used to support a bag (briefcase or portfolio), thereby causing inconvenience to a user when carrying the conventional suitcase and the bag simultaneously.